sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jersey (film)
}} | runtime = 160 minutes | country = India | language = Telugu | budget = | gross = }} Jersey is a 2019 Telugu-language Indian sports drama film written and directed by Gowtham Tinnanuri which is produced by Suryadevar Naga Vamsi under his production banner Sithara Entertainments. Nani Cast Trailer Songs Review|last=Guru|date=2018-09-06|website=News Bugz|access-date=2018-12-28}} The film stars Nani and debutant Shraddha Srinath in the lead roles while Sanusha, Sathyaraj, Sampath Raj, Viswant and Ronit Kamra play pivotal roles. Reviews, Cast & Release Date in – BookMyShow|website=in.bookmyshow.com|access-date=2018-12-28}} Film music was scored by Anirudh Ravichander with cinematography handled by Sanu Varghese. Principal photography of the film commenced on 18 October 2018 and was released on 19 April 2019. The film received acclaim from critics and audience who praised prinicipal cast especially Nani's performance, screenplay, story, direction, background score and emotional weight of the film. Plot Arjun is an ex Ranji player who leads a depressed life with his wife Sara and son Nani. This lifestyle of his does not go well with Sara and especially his son who at a crucial moment edges Arjun to do something in life and become his real life hero. Arjun approaches coach Murty and declares that he wants to play for the Indian team which surprises a lot of selectors and committee members upon hearing of it. Arjun's style and grit ensures that Hyderabad edges closer and closer to the finals. Arjun collapses after a match and is visited by Sara who insists in him giving up the game. Arjun refuses and continues playing. The final match turns out to be quite a close one after which, Arjun collapses again. In 2019, Arjun's son attends a conference where it is revealed that Arjun was suffering from cardiac arrhythmia which was the reason he gave up cricket in the first place. It is also revealed by the BCCI president that Arjun was selected for the Indian team to play against England. However, Arjun passed away two days after hospitalization due to heart failure. Arjun's son ends his speech by saying that what sets his father apart was his willingness to play despite knowing the consequences. Cast *Nani as Arjun G. *Shraddha Srinath as Sarah Arjun *Harish Kalyan as Nani *Ronit Kamra as Young Nani *Viswant Duddumpudi as Nandan Reddy *Sanusha as Journalist Ramya, Nandu's girlfriend *Sathyaraj as Coach Murthy *Sampath Raj as Ramappa Gowda, Karnataka Coach *Shishir Sharma as Atul, Mumbai Coach *Praveen as Rajesh, Arjun's friend *Jayaprakash as BCCI chairman *Rao Ramesh as Lawyer *Brahmaji *Finn Hulbert as New Zealand Cricketer *Alan Beansley as South African Cricketer Production The project was announced by Gowtham Tinnanuri during June 2018 and the first look poster along with the film title was released on social media on 15 June 2018. The first look poster includes the cricket jersey named "Arjun" as a struggling 36 year old cricketer which would be played by Nani in the lead role as a cricketer. The pre-production work of the film went underway from June 2018 as the film is set on the backdrop of cricket and the shooting of the film commenced on 18 October 2018. The film was launched on 17 October 2018 and director Trivikram Srinivas attended the film launching ceremony as chief guest. It was revealed that Nani signed for the film in around June 2018 while he was busy wrapping up his shoot for his next awaited film's release ''Devadas''. The film announcement made on June 2018 while Nani was hosting the second season of the Bigg Boss Telugu show which commenced on 10 June 2018. The project also marks Nani's 23rd film in his career. Shraddha Srinath was selected for the female lead. Earlier, Shruti Haasan was rumoured to be the female lead, but sources close to the actress confirmed that this is untrue and that Shruti has not signed any Telugu film. Music and film score The Music was composed by Anirudh Ravichander , his second Telugu album after Agnyaathavaasi. On 14 February 2019, the film's first single, "Adhento Gaani Vunnapaatuga", was released and was all applause for its freshness in the melody. Other tracks of the album are similarly released by 'Zee music South'-(YouTube channel) followed by the juke box prior to the release date (April 19 '19). Marketing The film is set to be a period drama film between 1986 and 1996. The official teaser of the film was unveiled on 12 January 2019 with the confirmation of the scheduled release date of April 2019. References External links * Category:2019 films Category:2010s Telugu-language films Category:Indian films Category:Indian drama films Category:Indian sports films Category:Films about cricket in India Category:Films scored by Anirudh Ravichander Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Films set in the 1990s